


Title Forthcoming. Probably.

by MakoVomit (Necrophagist)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, I don't care about canon or how it works, Other, also don't @ me about my German, i'm still learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrophagist/pseuds/MakoVomit
Summary: Levi and a wounded Hange are stuck in the wilderness together after a battle and bloodthirst is a bitch. Just like everything else I write, there's only a tangential connection to actual canon.Couple of important notes about this AU. People who are not titan shifters in canon are titan shifters here, but it's not exactly common knowledge. And for good reason. Not being intentionally vague, I just haven't entirely fleshed that part out yet. No pun intended.





	Title Forthcoming. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranthimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranthimi/gifts).

> Written as a birthday gift for ranthimi. Yum.

"I think next time we're assigned to a mission without any backup, we should take  _ Herr Smith  _ along as bait."

The name was spoken with a distinct flavor of distaste that stood out from the deadpan delivery of the comment, making Hange smile. There was a thin splattering of blood across their uniform, the direct result of a long gash in their thigh. Due to the force and angle of the injury, a little of the blood had even managed to spatter their glasses, and it hurt like a bitch. However, if Levi was good for anything after a battle was over, it was creating a distraction with tasteless jokes.

"I'd be willing to believe titans have better taste than that."

"If anybody would know, it's you." Levi gave a quiet laugh, lifting his head to watch as Hange winced and hissed, gritting their teeth through the pain of pouring alcohol onto the open wound. "You're going to need stitches for that."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hange smirked slightly through a grimace. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Will you be all right until we can make it back?"

"Should be, yeah. I've survived way worse than this." Hange rolled the ankle at the end of the affected leg, then wiggled their toes inside their boot, testing their capability of movement. Thick lengths of tendon, visible through the open wound, shifted and stretched like rope being alternatingly pulled taut and then released. Levi pressed a hand to his eyes.

"Think they'll bother to come get us before we rot here?" He asked. Hange stopped moving their foot and looked up at the setting sun, then back at the top of the outermost stone wall of their district in the far distance. They had fired a signal flair hours ago to let their comrades on patrol know that they were wounded and needed reinforcements. Red had been used to relay a sense of urgency, indicating that one or more soldiers had been injured.

"Hopefully. Although it's so late now that they may not be able to reach us until tomorrow." Another splash of alcohol was followed by another series of hissing sounds and rapid breaths, followed by a few choice profanities. "I just hate that I can't just regenerate it myself until we get back to base."

Levi's brow furrowed slightly. "Why not?"

"Shit timing," Hange replied flatly. "Not enough time to heal it completely before reinforcements show up, but long enough that they'd be suspicious of the discrepancy between the size of the wound and the severity of it."

"Right." Levi continued to watch as Hange screwed the top back onto the flask of alcohol they had been using. Blood had soaked through the trouser portion of Hange's uniform and into the soil and grass beneath them, giving off a powerful smell of earth and iron. Levi squeezed his hands together and pressed his forehead against them.  _ Hadn't the battle been enough? Hadn't defeating two 15 meter titans after a fierce battle been enough to slake the thirst _ ?

_ No. Of course not. _

Unfortunately it never was and never would be, because the titans always began to disintegrate too quickly. Both Hange and Levi had always agreed that the transience of titan corpses was a terrible shame, providing such a narrow window of time before they decomposed down to the bone, leaving behind nothing but massive smoldering piles of a substance that looked like badly burnt flesh. Even these would be gone by morning. Pound upon pound of glistening, bloodied flesh, vulnerable and exposed, gone to waste, melting outward from the gaping pink crests carved into the napes of their necks.

Some days, after the heat of battle, when frail human flesh was worn to exhaustion, the wastefulness wasn't so acutely felt. On other days, the battle was only the beginning, swirling adrenaline and hunger and desperation toward a cataclysmic climax. On those days, it was all he could do to maintain control of himself.

"Levi! Hey! Snap out of it! What are you doing?"

What  _ was  _ he doing? Levi blinked a few times as if trying to clear away the clinging remnants of a dream. He looked at his hands, slick and red with blood, gripping Hange's hips. Licked his teeth and felt stringy chunks of tissue caught between them. Glanced at Hange's face, pale and confused, then at their leg, which was now bleeding freshly from a bite mark near the edge of the wound.

Everything looked fine to him.

"Levi, seriously, stop it!" Hange's hands were on his shoulders, then on his head, then grasping at his arms, pushing vainly. Even in perfect physical condition, they were known to have trouble fighting him off. In the wake of a battle and so much lost blood, they could barely make him budge. "What if the reinforcements showed up now? How would you explain--?" They interrupted themselves with a cry as Levi's sharpened teeth dug into the flesh of their thigh and ripped out a dripping chunk of flesh. Tossing his head back slightly, he opened his mouth wider to take the entire bite in, swallowing it whole.

"L-Levi..." Hange swallowed, their voice shaking from exhaustion. "They're going to see that these bite marks aren't the size of those a titan would make. You aren't thinking clearly. You’ll get yourself caught."  _ Of course,  _ they thought to themself,  _ why would he care about that now _ ?

Levi's teeth were once again buried into their thigh, the upper set sliding down into the already existing wound and grinding against exposed bone as the lower set sank deep into uninjured flesh. Hange gave a shuddering breath and leaned back, reaching with shaking fingers for the belt they had removed. In a special pocket attached to their ODM gear there was a small vial and a hypodermic needle that would probably take only a few seconds to assemble. In the vial was enough sedative to knock someone of Levi's size out for the next 48 hours. Not that they would need that much, of course.

At least they hoped so.

Levi jerked his head upward, ripping an even larger chunk of flesh from Hange's thigh. This bite was too big to swallow whole, so he took a few moments to chew it, blood spilling past his lips and down his chin as he struggled to contain the entire mouthful. Hange took advantage of this momentary distraction to stretch backward and reach for their belt, but it was no use. Levi's hands were still gripping their thighs, and the belt had to be at least a foot away, if not more. They had requested special permission from Erwin to take those precautions months ago, anticipating an occasion like this. If it hadn't been for the adrenaline surging through their entire body and the pain that was making their vision blur, they probably would have been able to laugh at the irony of the situation.

Before they could determine whether or not it would be worth it to laugh, Levi lunged forward, pinning Hange in a prone position with their back to the ground. He buried his face into their neck, pushing their damp hair out of the way with his nose before opening his mouth wide. Hange tensed instinctively, feeling the damp heat of Levi's ragged breath against their neck, his teeth a mere inch from their jugular.

"_Oberleutnant Levi Ackermann, halt_!" Hange shouted, twisting their head away. "_Das ist eine Bestellung_!"

Levi froze in place, green eyes rolling upward for a moment, leaving only white slivers visible. Blood dripped from his lips, running down the flesh of Hange's neck and into their hair. After a few moments, in a gravelly tone that sounded as though the words were being wrenched up from the depths of his guts, Levi spoke. " _ Zu Befehl, Kapitan _ ."

Hange started to breathe a sigh of momentary relief, but before they could even fill their lungs to do so, they felt the sting of Levi's teeth in their shoulder, having only tilted his head slightly to the side. Even like this, Levi clearly still understood malicious compliance and was, as always, not above exercising it.  _ If he kills me,  _ Hange thought, staring up at the starry black sky as they began to slip into shock, _ I hope Bertholdt convinces Erwin to let him run tests on how long it takes him to digest me. _

\- - -

"Captain! Captain, wake up!"

Hange slowly opened one eye. The world around them was much brighter than it had previously been, and the smell of dew and grass was now without the tinge of metal. The voice above them sounded unfortunately familiar as well. "Jager? They sent  _ you _ ?"

A single black eyebrow arched, unimpressed. "Yeah. You're welcome. How long were you out? Are you still in pain?"

Hange attempted to sit up, but found the task impossible. Night had passed and the sun had risen in the time that they had been unconscious, but it was difficult with the sun behind the trees to tell what time it was. "No idea how long I was out. At least twelve hours, probably." They swallowed hard, their throat feeling raw and dry. "No pain, but I can't move my right arm or leg."

"Yeah, about that. It's because they're... uh, gone. Your arm from the elbow down, and your leg from the knee down. I'm sorry, Captain."

_ Greedy bastard _ , Hange thought.  _ Now I have to figure out how to explain it away when I end up being able to regrow two limbs _ .

"I can't say I'm surprised." Hange gave a shaky sigh and closed their eyes again. "I got overtaken by a titan that took me by surprise."

"No kidding. Levi said you guys managed to find some food though. Nice work."

"Actually, that isn't what I said," Levi interrupted. Hange didn't open their eyes, but they could easily imagine the look on his face from the sound of his voice. His smirk was as evident as his recent meal, manifesting in a tone almost purring with well-fed satisfaction. "What I said was that Hange provided rations, but unfortunately they were too indisposed to partake of them." The next words, spoken directly into their ear in a much quieter voice, caused Hange's eyes to snap open again. "Thank you for the meal,  _ Herr Kapitan _ . I may just have to pay your generosity back while you're recovering."


End file.
